Hero in Russia
by goddessofBlueflames
Summary: second fanfic ever i know it sucks it was kinda rushed and its just pure smut ...no plot just drunk alfred and anya i do not own anything from hetalia i do not own america or russia even though i want to J
/horrible horrible one shot with fem Russia and America no plot just some lovin ... don't be to harsh i know it sucks already XD/

Alfred had taken Anya to his house after a night at the bars, both were drunk and a bit horny from the teasing the two threw at each other. the Russians tight dress wasn't helping Alfred at all either his hand kept slipping down to cup her firm behind only to have it slapped away followed by a giggle. Once inside the house Alfred mumbled about needing to clean the place as he had video games stacked all over the place along with McDonald's bags and pizza boxes.  
Violet eyes narrowed at the gross surroundings finding it a bit repulsive but didn't say anything pushing the American down the hallway towards the bedroom. " nyet not now lets fuck first fredka" the female whispered huskily her hands slipping down to touch the corded muscles in his chest and the slight fat on the Americans stomach all the way down to gently touch the growing bulge of his restrained length. Humming softly as she gently stroked her fingers over his bulge, feeling more excited as she felt the throbbing length and width of him.  
Alfred couldn't contain the gasp that left him as Anya clung tighter to him, through his drunken mind the American wondered if it was a bad idea to even do this while they had been drinking but all thought left his mind when the pale woman gripped him harder. " ah a..Anya wait damn l..let me get my pants off or at least wait until we get to the bedroom dude ha..ha"  
" why wait i want you to become one with me fredka please" she muttered and unbuckled Alfred's pants slipping her hand inside to fondle him better. Anya had been afraid that she'd never feel another man inside her, never get to have that wild, intense pleasure that came with a climax after her ex lover had left her nearly 5 years ago. Darkened violet eyes stared up into glazed blue eyes as Anya brought up one of Alfred's hands and placed it on one of her aching breasts. "Anya.." Alfred whispered softly. His fingers gently caressing her large breast, the blonde gulped and gently took Anya face in his free hand and tilted it up. His mouth covered her as he slid his hand down her slender throat to finger the choker she was wearing, heat sparked between the two nations as Anya parted her soft pink lips allowing Alfred to deepen the kiss.  
Backing them up Alfred led Anya towards the bed until her legs hit the edge, pausing the American pulled away to stare at the panting beauty in his arms, her crimson dress clinging to her curvy body, god he loved her body it was perfect in his eyes, she had the right amount of fat and muscles that gave him comfort in their rare nights, her skin beautiful, pale with a little bit of stretchmarks and her lovely scars to prove her strength. yes she was beautiful but he loved her soul than her body. " Anya i love you..even if your a commie but i'll soon have you seeing stars and stripes even if it kills me" he whispered earning a slight smack upside the head. " shut up and kiss me...kiss my breasts. suck them fredka" she commanded though her voice soft with passion. Groaning he pushed down the top of her dress and lowered his head, slowly drawing one of her rosy pink nipples between his lips, chuckling when he felt she body shudder in his arms.  
" tell me what you want Anya.." he demanded.  
"you know what i want fredka.."  
" say it tell the hero what you want. I want to hear you say it."  
Alfred stared up at Anya waiting to hear her say what she wants. Yeah he was being a ass for teasing her and drawing it out more than necessary they both were ready, he was so hard just wanting to drive into her, ride her until she was screaming his name. dropping to his knees and forcing her to lay back into his bed " Anya..?"  
" D...DA" she cried " do it! i want to feel you inside me" she cried out and pushed her dress up a bit showing off her pink panties with...oh god yes she had sunflowers on them. Biting his lip to hold back his laughter Alfred smirked and pushed his pants down long with his superman boxers. ( what a wanker) His cock throbbed as he leaned in closer and placed a kiss over her wet spot, his tongue poking out to lick her covered clit. " take them off" he whispered huskily.  
flushing Anya pushed her embarrassing panties down, Alfred helping pull the fabric down her long legs to stop at her heal. " your so fucking hot" he muttered as her mound was bared to his eyes. a faint blush formed on Anya's face as she muttered something in Russian that the American didn't catch. Leaning forward Alfred breathed in deeply, Anya's scent was stronger now as he buried his face in her velvet folds, teasing her wet slit with his tongue tasting her sweet nectar, exploring her delicate folds until she cried out and twitched with pleasure. Pulling away licking his lips Alfred smirked and pulled out a condom he was always safe with Anya he knew it would cause problems if she got pregnant they would never hear the end of it from their bosses. once finished with preparing himself Alfred leaned up and kissed his lover letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue as he slipped a finger inside her gently stretching her slowly. then another finger pushing them knuckles deep making her hips arch of the bed. " Alfred!" not need. demand.  
His thumb pressed hard against her clit for a second before he ripped his fingers out of her wet slit. Anya was panting heavily as she reached down and guided Alfred's erection between her shaking thighs. " Alfred please" she whispered in need wanting to feel the American in her.  
Lifting hips Alfred moved forward in a single movement and buried himself deep inside Anya's tight pussy. Anya felt her inner muscles clench and tighten around the American's hot length, sucking him in deep. Eyes clenched shut with the pleasure of being inside the Russian woman, feeling her hot folds clench around his throbbing length. " fuck Anya your so tight" he whimpered giving a small thrust feeling her tight slit suck him back inside. muttering and trying to calm down Alfred leaned down and hugged Anya close, his hot breath blowing on Anya's sweaty neck " i...I'm going to move okay?" he whispered waiting for her to give him to okay.  
A small whimper left Anya before she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Alfred's strong shoulders, her pale hands gently rubbing the tan shoulders. "Fredka please." shivering Alfred pulled up and stared down at Anya running his hands over the smooth skin over her rib cage before lifting his hips and thrusting in deep and hard with each thrust. Alfred quickly found a rhythm that threatened to make Anya insane. Reaching down between their bellies Alfred started stroking Anya's needy clit, applying just enough pressure to take Anya higher, sliding his finger back and forth in time with his movements, in time with his cock.  
the Russian's body was hot, like a fire was burning in her belly twisting around in her body threatening to consume her. A white hot explosion of pure lust filled Anya making her cry out loudly like a she-wolf in heat. shaking and sobbing from the intense orgasm. her breathing was short gasp as she slumped in Alfred's hold just as he tensed up and groaned as he filled the condom with his hot seed, his arms clamped tightly around Anya's shaking body. after a while Alfred shifted and slowly pulled out of Anya with a groan already missing her warmth, falling onto his back breathing heavily Alfred reached down removing the condom and throwing it near the trash can or at least where it would of been if he had brought it back inside. Glancing over at a passed out Anya Alfred smiled and closed his eyes pulling her curvy body close and kissing her shoulder lovingly " sweet dreams Anya" he whispered softly. The alcohol finally catching up to him as he succumbed to the peaceful slumber.

...poor Matthew and Tony were in the next room and had to hear all of that... lets just say Matthew avoided Alfred and Anya for awhile.


End file.
